Many devices have been disclosed for holding attached electrical cords together, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,731; 3,484,736; 3,223,958; 2,406,567; 2,461,427; 2,720,633; 2,721,313; 2,753,536; 3,097,034; 3,922,055; 3,611,265; and 4,206,961.
These prior devices do not suggest the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention.